


Home At Last

by flickawhip



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Catwoman finds a lover.AU.





	

Catwoman lets out a mewl as she slips to the floor, crouching with a clear wince, her eyes squeezing closed before she breathes, a low hiss of anger, creeping forward. 

“Hello Kitten...”

The words come from behind her and she turns, flinching against the wall with wide eyes, she hates feeling like this and yet... she feels safer here than she has anywhere else. The woman is a brunette, light eyed and clearly kindly. 

Despite herself Catwoman purrs when the woman strokes her hair. She feels safe, wanted, perhaps even loved. She steps, then crumbles, falling to her knees with a yowl. 

“Oh Kitten...”

The woman is gentle spoken, lifting Catwoman onto the bed, stroking her hair again. Catwoman’s eyes close as she slips into sleep, purring and relaxed, safe.


End file.
